


Gansey

by ShipInABottle



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipInABottle/pseuds/ShipInABottle
Summary: A study in wanting.





	Gansey

He kisses Ronan like a plane on fire, with urgency and burning, like it's the end of the line and there's nowhere else he can go.   
  
He goes to his knees in fluid motion, bringing his face level with Ronan's jeans. Ronan is a spring pulled taut, he's thrumming with passion, with want, and this undoes him. Ronan's eyes hold sparks that makes him look so like he did before, and so like he does now, dangerous but earnest, holding the truth and all its secrets.   
  
He blows Ronan messily at the desk at Monmouth Manufacturing, on the hood of the Camaro, behind st Agnes' church with Ronan crying out, always tugging on his hair, ruining his perfect, princely image.   
  
_________   
  
He kisses Noah softly, gently, working him loose from the inside of his mouth. He cups Noah's face and traces the bruise while peppering kisses along his jaw and all over his face.   
  
He kisses Noah till he's crying, for never really being there, for not being alive, for the cold he always is, then he kisses the tears away.   
  
They don't have sex.   
  
_________   
  
With Adam, he gives up the control, he lets Adam kiss him raw, backed up against a wall, fingertips ghosting sandy hair and tugging lightly on strands.   
  
When they fuck, it's everything all at once, he can smell Cabeswater on Adam, and Adam can feel Richard III Gansey melting off him to reveal the boy he would do almost anything for.   
  
__________   
  
He gives up every disguise and carefully crafted personalities when he's with these boys, he gives them everything that he can't have, every kiss he can't share.   
  
__________   
  
He never kisses Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my backlog of self-indulgent fics (which I never post_(:Ⅰ」∠)_) and I found this gem!! I still love it even now that the last bit has been jossed and it's also a little too prose-y for me now but *shrug*.  
> This was written after blue lily came out but before I got the chance to read it.  
> Excuse basically everything, I was Going through a Phase.  
> I've kept the title as Gansey for three years now and I have no idea what else to call it so.


End file.
